


Enchantment

by hiatusactuallyreally



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America - Freeform, APH England - Freeform, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Fantasy, Hetalia, Human Names, M/M, USUK - Freeform, alfred f jones - Freeform, aph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiatusactuallyreally/pseuds/hiatusactuallyreally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred F. Jones is a prince in an old kingdom. One day in a ride to the forest, he finds something very interesting inside a place he had never seen before; a doll. However, that is not what is really intriguing. The doll, called Arthur Kirkland, is alive. Deciding to keep him, Alfred starts to develop feelings for the doll, but... is a mere toy able to understand human feelings...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a multi-chapter story! I had to rant a lot to introduce the characters and story, but, luckily, their relationship will start in the next chapters.  
> Anything about the next chapters or other works will be posted on my Tumblr: engwaand
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Hetalia nor any of its characters.
> 
> Leave kudos! ( ^ - ^ )

Even being a prince, life wasn't so easy as Alfred wanted it to be. When he was young, his mother got killed by a mage, leaving behind only Alfred, his brother Matthew and his father; The King. That's why Alfred always carried an intense hate for mages. At first, he had no words to describe how he felt; no words to explain the fear, sorrow and loneliness he felt for so long. His mother was probably one of the most important people to him, a person that was present his entire life, and then, one day, she just disappeared... and never came back. Alfred didn't understand that at first, he was just a little boy who was still learning and discovering what the world had to offer. Even so, he could remember the immense and deep grief he felt at that time, and he promised. He promised if he could, he would never let someone he loved die again.  
.  
After having another discussion with his father, Alfred decided to have a walk through the vast forest near the castle. It was his favourite place to go; it was relaxing, beautiful. A green canopy let the bright sunlight filter through in a greenish tone. There was the sound of happy chirping made by the azure birds, and the noise of animals, running and frolicking through the forest. The ground was covered in beautiful flowers and vines, that so gently twisted up the tall trunks of the trees. The smell was fresh, you could almost taste the sweet scent of the flowers rising in the crisp air. The forest gave an impression it was alive, like you could sense the vines growing up towards the sunlight. That was just incredible. It always made Alfred relax and forget about his problems. However, that day was different. It was not a simple, little voyage to relax. Going deeper into the forest than he ever was, he noticed something he hadn't noticed before; a waterfall. 

Out of curiosity, Alfred decided to follow the little path that led to the waterfall. Arriving there, he noticed there was something behind the waterfall; a cave. He decided to enter. Cold air filled every corner, and warmth seemed to have never tried to crawl its way in there. Darkness swallowed everything. Everything but a spot in specific. There was something... lying on a rock? 

Alfred decided to approach, and, when he did so, he frowned in confusion. A doll...? Porcelain skin, slightly rosy cheeks and lips... it was surely a doll. But how was it so well maintained, being on a cave? Alfred couldn't tell anything about the eyes, they were closed. But the hair... the hair was soft, radiant even in that darkness. Blonde bangs that fit perfectly with all the rest. Wait. It was... breathing?! The doll was breathing! How could it be real? If it was breathing, then it was alive, right? But it was still a doll... Alfred shook his head. It didn't matter whether it was a doll or a human, he couldn't just leave an alive creature there, alone in a cave, in the middle of the forest, whilst unconscious. It would surely die there, it would just be a matter of time. 

The Prince took the doll in his arms, holding it carefully as he got out of the cave. His boots were soaked by all the trouble he had in avoiding the waterfall and even then not letting the doll wet, but that was not a problem to him. He was more concentrated in the doll now. What happened to him...? Was he really going to wake up...? He had to... he was breathing, after all. After some time, already night, the man managed to sneak into the castle without being seen by the guards or his dad― otherwise they would probably end up having another discussion, only by the fact that he went to the forest and got back with soaked boots and a strange doll.  
He then tried to go to his bedroom on the second floor, but was soon stopped by someone. 

"What are you doing...?" A low but mistrustful voice asked, and Alfred felt his heart skip a beat as he heard it, but when he turned around and saw Matthew, he sighed in relief. 

"Shh! Don't make any noise!" Alfred whispered. "I'm just trying to get into my bedroom." He said, and then turned away, continuing his way to the second floor. 

Matthew stayed quite for a while, but even so followed his brother. "That was not exactly the question... what is it in your arms?" 

As Alfred approached the bedroom, he carefully opened the door, trying to not make much noise. "It is a doll, Matthew, a doll! God, come here, quick. I will explain it to you, just come!" 

Matthew frowned, but entered the room anyway. He sat on a chair next to a small desk, and watched as Alfred placed the doll on his bed. 

"Damn... the doll is covered in mud... I didn't notice this when I first saw it..." Alfred thought out loud, but soon stopped thinking for himself when he heard Matthew coughing. 

"Excuse me...?" Matthew said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh, sorry." Alfred turned to Matthew. "This is... uh... it doesn't have a name, or at least I don't think it has..." He ranted. "Anyway, I found this doll in a cave, and―" 

"A cave?!" Matthew asked, his eyes widened in interest. 

"Yes, a cave. It was in the forest, behind a waterfall―" 

"Waterfall? In the forest...? I have been in the forest many times but I never saw a waterfall...." 

"Matthew, do you want to know about this doll or not?" Alfred asked, slightly annoyed by being interrupted so many times, but, he understood that. He never saw that cave before as well, so that was quite interesting. He would've explored more, but, the doll was the only thing in his mind at that moment. 

"Alright, sorry... proceed." 

"Well, I found it in the cave, and it was already very interesting just for being an almost new, human size and cute doll in a cave in the middle of the forest, but when I approached... it was breathing." 

"B-Breathing?! You mean... a doll?" Matthew's eyes widened once more, this time in surprise, but he waved his hand dismissively, and smiled almost that mockingly. "You're crazy, Alfred. There is no way this doll is alive, a doll is an inanimate object. I know you don't have many friends, and you hate life in this castle, but, really... this will not help you. You're a grown man, stop joking around." 

"Matthew, I'm being serious. This doll _is_ breathing. That was the main reason for why I brought it here, how could I leave a defenceless creature to die there in the forest?! I would never do this. If my theories are right, he is so human as we are, and if it is really right, I will take care of him at least until he is able to live out there on his own." Alfred said firmly, the look on his face showing it was not a lie or a silly prank. 

Matthew sighed, but figured it would be better to give Alfred a chance. He then got up and went to the doll, moving his head to its chest. God, it was really breathing.  
He stood straight, and looked at Alfred. "S-Sure, it is really breathing... I don't know how, but it is..." His tone was worried, but, if Alfred trusted on that so easily, it couldn't be a bad thing, right? Well, that was if Alfred thought about the possibilities. 

"I told you. I wouldn't lie about something like this." Alfred said, and sat down on the bed where the doll was, sighing. He had to think about what to do about him, and quickly.

"Alright, and now? You found a doll, it Is alive and you want to take care of it. What are you going to do about father? How would you explain it to him...?" 

"I wouldn't." Alfred replied, almost that instantly. "Why does father have to know about this? He's probably just going to say it is rubbish and to throw it through the window. If mother were here it would be different..." He looked down, trying to hide the sad expression that suddenly appeared on his face. 

"Alfred..." Was all that Matthew could say, the same worried look facing Alfred now. Matthew wasn't different. He surely missed their mother too, and it wasn't a matter of being older― he was just three days older―, but he got used to that. Alfred was closer to their mother, Alfred saw her dying, Matthew not. It was difficult, but surely harder for Alfred. 

"That's all right, Matthew, don't worry." He shook his head, trying to wipe those memories out of his mind. "Just help me with this doll. Bring me some hot water and something I can clean it with, and I'll take care of the rest." 

Matthew nodded, getting out of the room to get the things Alfred asked for. 

"I wonder if you have a name...'' Alfred thought aloud, looking at the doll worriedly. What even was that...? That was really strange... finding a doll like this, in a cave he never noticed before, and alive... "Or an owner... I wonder what you are. I will take care of you, I promise. You don’t have to worry anymore. You were left there, alone, weren't you? In the middle of the forest... without anyone. And here you are, unconscious. What happened to you...?" Alfred asked, but then Matthew got back with the things. 

"Alright, Alfred. I brought the things you needed, but, I really have to go now. It would be strange to find me out of my bedroom in the middle of the night, and if I were you I would be as discrete as possible, so... good luck with it." Matthew said, leaving a bowl with hot water and a clean cloth there. 

Alfred nodded and thanked Matthew, who just answered with a smile and got out of the room again. Then he got up, locked the door and went back to the bed. "Sure, let's clean you..." He mumbled, picking up the cloth and wetting it, then starting to clean the doll. 

He cleaned all its body, and then dried it. "Now I just need to find you clothes..." He said as he stood up and went to the wardrobe, looking for something. He found several things, but, for some reason, he figured the green cloak would fit better. 

"What is it...?" Alfred heard a sleepy voice asking, and instantly looked at the bed. There was it; green-emerald rounded eyes, staring at the cloak, and then at Alfred. Sitting on the bed, the doll was acting like if he never got unconscious and nothing happened. Alfred turned to him. 

"Y-You're... awake?" Alfred asked cautiously, jaw dropped and eyes widened. 

"Perhaps, who knows?" The answer seemed like it was sarcastic, but, Alfred couldn't tell it, since the tone was indifferent, and the doll was expressionless as well. 

"R-Right... you can... move like a human, and talk... right?" He asked, handing Arthur the cloak as he thought now that he was awake, it would be better for him to get himself dressed instead of having Alfred's help. 

Arthur took the cloak, stood up and put it on before giving Alfred a nod. "I am human. Well, part of me, at least... I need to eat, drink, breathe... I have human organs as well, if you haven't noticed yet." 

"W-Well, I have... I just thought it wasn't exactly..." He said with a light blush, but then just shook his head. "And... aren't you angry at me? I mean, I just brought you here without asking..." 

Arthur tilted his head, blinking. "Angry...?" He asked curiously. "What is it...?" 

Alfred should've already expected it... he was still a doll, after all. Though that story was really strange and he wanted to understand how that was possible, he didn't have the right to keep him there. "Nothing. Well, if you're not injured... where do you live? We have to take you back, right? I bet your people, owner or whatever you have are waiting for you." 

Arthur shook his head. "I don't have an owner, nor I do have people. I don't know where I live... my memories are all messed up." 

"I see... that's what happened, then..." Alfred made a thoughtful face, but figured asking about what exactly happened to leave his memories like that wouldn't help at the moment. "Do you have a name...?" 

Arthur gave another nod, this time with a smile. That was probably one of the only things he still remembered.

"My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay the second chapter! That gave me some work... -_-  
> But I'm liking this fic anyway! And thanks for all the comments and kudos until now, that made me really happy and excited about writing the rest of the story!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments! ( ^ - ^ )

They didn't chat much more on that night, since the guards decided to knock on Alfred's room, finding strange he was doing so much noise. The next day, Alfred woke up by the sunbeams that shone through the window, and through the curtains that were especially drawn for that. He sleepily sat on the bed, and, after a yawn, directed his look to the doll, who was already awake, shifting through the several bookshelves in the room as if looking for something. 

"A-Arthur...? What are you doing...?" He asked in a sleepy tone, and the doll didn't even turn to him, just continued searching for a book. 

"Do you have any sorcery book...? I'm not finding anything related to magic here. This is quite strange, considering the place where you live." 

"Sorcery...?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow. Why did Arthur want a sorcery book...? Did he practice magic...? "Why would you need this kind of book? Are you a mage or what?" Alfred asked, sarcasm clear in his voice. 

Arthur just stared at him expressionlessly. "Perhaps, who knows?" He said, his tone emotionless as well. 

God, would Arthur give that response _every time_ Alfred asked him something? That was rather annoying... even so, something caught his attention. "Wait, how do you know mages are common in this kingdom? You said you didn't have any memories..." 

"Oh, so this is a kingdom? Interesting... I don't remember saying I knew anything about mages...?" Arthur sat on the bed as well, but kept staring at him as they talked. 

Alfred, on other hand, got up out of the bed. "You said the fact I had nothing related to magic here was quite strange considering the place where I live." 

"Yes, and it is. Any problem with it...?" 

What? Was Arthur making fun of Alfred or...? "How could you know about it if you don't have your memories?! You were lying, weren't you?!" He asked, trying to calm down.  
Though Alfred seemed to be annoyed and a little out of control, that didn't seem to affect Arthur. 

"I don't have my memories. I just know there is magic in somewhere around here, and a lot." He said simply.

Alfred just blinked at that, letting out a sigh. Now he didn't know whether he was being fooled or Arthur was really being honest... but if he wasn't, how would he know that anyway? "Alright, forget it..." He said. "I will have breakfast and then I will bring you something to eat, does this sound good?"

'Yes, it does. Thank you." 

After that, Alfred grabbed the key from inside the door and opened it after unlocking, stepping out of the bedroom. Luckily, there were no guards; they were probably in the dining room. 

"Sorry, but I will have to lock you here, otherwise the guards can come, and then they will tell my father about you. Don't do anything crazy, sure?" 

Arthur gave the other a light nod, and soon got back to the shelves, finding something that caught his attention. "I don't really mind... I will stay here with the books." He said, and picked one of the books, sitting on the bed. 

At that, Alfred locked the door and went to the dining room. 

 

.

 

The dining room was enormous; tall pillars with rouge curtains hanging between them, the red on them and the golden details in perfect tune with the marble walls. Three large mirrors in the back of the room, next to a table with trays, plates and other utensils. The table in the centre of the room was long, standing on top of the red carpet that covered the room, candles, plates, utensils, a big buffet on it. Fourteen chairs were arranged around it, being one, in the head of the table, the one where The King was seating, and in the left side next to him, his brother, Matthew. 

Alfred sat at a chair in the right side, next to his father, the opposite from Matthew's seat. Soon the butlers came with the drinks, and, as quick as they came, they left, one stood there just in case they needed something. Then they started to eat. 

The atmosphere wasn't so good, and Alfred had a slight idea of why. Matthew just looked down and ate his food quietly, his father doing that as well, but then stopped for a moment and looked at Alfred. 

"What happened to you yesterday? If you hadn't arrived at that exact hour, I would have sent the guards after you..." He remarked before taking a sip of his wine. 

Alfred flinched for a moment. 'If you hadn't arrived at that exact hour'? How did he...? "I was just having a ride to the forest... there was no need for such preoccupation, I know that forest very well." He replied, though he was still a little worried about the fact he knew when he arrived. "How did you get knowing when I arrived...?" 

"Matthew told me. As I said, I was going to send the guards after you. He came to my room and told me you were already here before I did anything." He added simply. So that was the reason for why the guards were standing in front of his room last night... 

He a made a mental note to himself he had to thank Matthew later, but, for now, just smiled at him, receiving the same smile back. "I really don't think there was necessity to send the guards to my room like you did last night. Could you please ask them to not bother me whilst I'm there?" Usually he wouldn't ask that, but with Arthur there, things could get a little difficult. 

The King frowned at Alfred, but, even found that irregular, he decided to not go against it, at least not for now, there was no necessity for it. He just gave a nod and got back to his meal. 

"So, Alfred..." Matthew called, and Alfred instantly looked at him. "… did you sleep well last night?" He asked, actually hoping to get some kind of response about the doll. 

Alfred wasn't used to get those kind of questions from Matthew, neither he was used to ask those things too, so, he quickly figured it was probably something about the doll. He took a sip of his drink. "Actually not much... I was feeling very―" He interrupted himself, choking, as if the drink caused it. He then coughed, and continued. "awake... last night. The ride made me feel more alive than before, you know." He gave the two a sheepish smile by the choking. 

"Take care with your drink, Alfred." The King said simply, whilst fidgeting with his glass, and received a nod from Alfred. 

Matthew thought a little. 'What the hell wa―' He widened his eyes, but quickly dissembled it by looking down and continuing his meal. "Oh, I see... but you did sleep anyway, right?"

"Yeah, though we could've stayed chatting if you went to my room," He gave a small glare to his father. "the guards knocked on my door because of my disquietude and I had to go sleep. I just woke up very early today and went to read a book, so, I'm calmer now." 

The King just shrugged at the glare, but Matthew took a sip of his drink whilst processing the words. So... Alfred and the doll were chatting and the guards knocked on the door, then the two went to sleep, woke up early today, chatted more, and the doll is reading a book...? That was close to it. 

"Well, that's good. I didn't know you actually liked books though, but they are a good pastime, so, I figure there is nothing wrong with it." 

"I didn't know you liked books too... well, perhaps putting those shelves in your bedroom wasn't a bad idea, after all." His father said. 

Alfred just shrugged, and got up from his seat as he finished his meal. "The books are pretty good, so, yes, I like them. Talking about it, I really want to finish one, so, I'm already done here... if you excuse me..." He said, and grabbed a tray with bread and honey, some fruit and juice. 

"And the food...?" His father asked. 

Alfred blinked, only now realising how strange it was to get food just after eating. "I-I think I'm going to spend a good time in my room today, so... can I take this with me?" 

The King sighed at the idea, but then nodded, thinking if it were for Alfred's knowledge it wouldn't make any bad. 

"Thank you." Alfred smiled, and then took the tray with him back to his bedroom. 

. 

 

"Alright Arthur, I brought you food!" Alfred said with a smile, but had no response. He just looked at Arthur, who was sitting on the bed, leafing some blank pages of a book.  
He then approached, sitting at his side and looking at the book. "You're almost finishing it... why are you reading a blank book...?" 

Arthur just continued turning the pages. "I found it interesting. It has no specific cover, but has a title, and the pages are all blank. Though the pages are blank, it says to 'create your own story.' " He explained. 

"Well, if it says to create your own story, then why are you checking if all of them are blank?" 

"The title intrigued me. It just says 'Doom', without any special reason. I thought I could find something if I investigated, but it seems like I was wrong. Perhaps if I try to create a story it will make sense..." 

Alfred's eyes flickered at him for a moment, but then he just smiled. "I think you're wasting too much time just in a simple book, but... if you are really willing to try something, then, I can give you this book. Do you want it?" 

Arthur just looked at him for a moment, but managed to smile. "Yeah, that would be good, if you're not going to miss it... thank you." 

Alfred just shrugged. "I never read these books, a blank one would not make difference. Anyway, you should eat now." He said, handing Arthur the tray. 

Arthur put the book aside and took the tray, putting it on his lap before starting to eat the bread with honey. 

"So, how is it?" He asked, looking at Arthur. It was clear he was starving; he ate everything in less than one minute, not even noticing there was some crumbs with honey in his face. The sight made Alfred chuckle, and he had to admit, even after all that scene, it was adorable. 

Arthur then drank the juice, and looked at Alfred with eyes widened and a wide, thankful smile as well. "That was... PERFECT! THANK YOU! I DIDN'T EVEN REALISE I WAS SO HUNGRY BEFORE!" 

Alfred just stared at him for a second, in shock with that reaction. 'I thought he had no emotions... but the way he is acting is clearly showing otherwise, isn't it? That means he can learn emotions based on the situation...? Well, all the alive creatures can learn things, right?' He thought to himself. Though he wasn't so sure of that thought, it was a good thing for him. He liked to know he wasn't just in front of an emotionless person, and he could actually get a real friend or different company even isolated in that castle. "There is no need for thanking me. I can get more if you want later..." He said, moving his hand to wipe the crumbs out of the other's face. 

Arthur blinked at the contact, but once his face was clean again he just smiled and nodded. "Hey... you didn't tell me your name yesterday... what is it?" He asked curiously. 

"Alfred F. Jones." 

"F? What does the F stands for...?" He asked, tilting his head. 

Alfred laughed a little nervously. "Th-That's quite a strange question... uh... why don't you go take a bath or something like this? It will make you relax!" 

"But the F..." He insisted, but then got pulled by Alfred, who instantly stood up and dragged him to a door in the room, which now opened, showed a room with a large bathtub, a sink, a shelf with some towels and other things. He stepped forward, entering the room and looking around. 

"I will get some clothes for you, stay here!" He said, and instantly shut the door, getting back after some seconds with one of his jumpers and trousers. When he got back, he stood by the door, just looking at Arthur who was turned to his direction and looking at him with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed. "Why aren't you in the bathtub yet...?" He asked, confused. 

"I don't remember how to do this. Besides, you still have to explain me about the..."

"It is simple! You just have to take off your clothes, turn the water on and wash your body! Come on, do it already, it is not so hard.'' Alfred was just trying to avoid the question, so, he didn't even notice what he said. 

Arthur just sighed and started to take his cloak off, letting it slide to his chest. 

At that sight, a red started to spread onto Alfred's face, and he dropped the clothes, instantly walking over to Arthur and holding the cloak. "I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT NOW!" He said with his head lowered, but, when he looked up at him, only then he noticed the closeness they were, and that only made him blush even more. 

Arthur looked at him, blinking. "What is the problem...? Am I doing something wrong...?" 

"N-No! J-Just... it is not... I mean... you... shouldn't be so calm with the fact that I was going to see you naked..." 

Arthur leaned forward a little and tilted his head. "But you've seen me like this before, haven't you...?" 

That made Alfred lean back. That was too close! And in that situation, with Arthur facing him like this with those rounded, innocent eyes... that was too much! Even that he had already seen Arthur naked before, that situation was completely different! He sighed, closing his eyes and letting go of the cloak. He then went to the bathtub, opened his eyes and turned the water on. 

Arthur walked towards him, entering the bathtub as it was already done and sitting there, smiling at Alfred once he remembered of him. "What do I do now?" 

Alfred put a hand on his forehead, an embarrassed expression on his face as he thought. 

'This is going to be difficult...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Arthur does feel some minor emotions, that's by the fact he is half-human. Though he is completely oblivious to some kind of things, he can learn to understand it, but it would take a lot of time.
> 
> Headcanon that the F. in Alfred's name is actually an embarrassing thing XD
> 
> Doom...
> 
> By the way, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So we've seen Arthur doesn't know what being 'angry' is like...
> 
> That didn't seem to affect Alfred so much, at least not for now.


End file.
